


Just a little dust...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xherik
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Just a little dust...

Appendages tap along a forgotten chess bored, orbs narrowed to slants. Dust had gathered a small tsk leaving thin lips. "Oh Charles forget to hire a maid."

It seemed that the days were meaning together. Willing himself to get out of bed and into the nappy bathrobe, stalk down the stairs and get two day old coffee. Normally the coffee being forgotten. "Who let you in?" He didn't even seem shocked. "And what's the point of a maid. They are useless."

"Seems you've become useless." Dry words formed his mouth. Orbs following the state of disrepair, fingers press down on the wood. Tracing over the curve of a metal piece.

"Well, that tends to happen when you take a bullet to the spin now doesn't it." A bottle is heard popping open and being poured into his coffee. "But no. I'm not bitter at all."

Orbs dart back large palm extended the cup removed from the opposing hand. "Oh tsk tsk Charles wheres your sense of adventure." Cool chill to his voice, glass thrown has a hand slides down Charles forearm raising the robes sleeve. "Have you not missed me in the slightest?”

It was more of a look of shock rather anything else at his actions. Brow arched before a slight roll of his eyes. Standing 2 inches shorter than Erik didn't seemed to help in the slightest. "How can you miss someone that left you for dead on a fucking beach?" His statement laced with pain and anger.

Palm moves to follow the curve of a slender arm, orbs scanning every feature. "Drugs of some form, no doubly allowing you to walk." Larger frame moved forward, knee pressed between weak legs. "Because Charles you have missed me."

He wasn't wrong. "The drugs that you caused me to have to take." He swallowed hard at the knee pressed against him. Dear god. "Erik... what... what do you want." He was trying to look anywhere but his face.

Palm dropped to a taut hip, moving thin mouth hovered above his. "You. I came back for you Charles." Dull thumb nail pressed to a hipbone a slight dig in, knee pressed further in between.

He couldn't stop the defiant roll of his eyes before a sharp gasp escaped his lips, the breathe hitching in his throat as he tried to stop it. Hips rolling against the knee now on their own accord as he cursed himself for enjoying it.

"You like that do you Charles? Can feel my touch." Taller frame leaned in closer, breath now thick and hot upon tangled curls covering his ear. "You hate your self but you want me."

"I..." God help him he did. Wanted everything about him. "I use too." His tone deadpan and stoic as he tried to pull away. "You left me, remember." But god, you just keep coming back.

Larger palms released him. "I see you do not wish to have me, then. Shame I could have spread you in such a delightful way." Deep voice all but purring hips pressed against Charles for a moment just the slightest feel of a forming bulge, before pulling away.

There was a whimper that escaped his lips before he licked them. He hated how Erik made him feel, made him want things. "I wouldn't be able to feel it even if you did so what would be the bloody point.”

Long exhale shoulders hunched before raising again. "Then my visit was pointless, you wish for nothing to do with me, I shall leave." Dry speech he moved to the empty part of the house towards the doorway.

He wanted to reach out to him, wanted to tell him not to go but he couldn't. Nothing more than a deep sigh escaped his lips, knees feeling far too week. How long. "Bloody hell." His body fell to the floor with a thud, sweat covering his body. Pain.

Larger frame turned catching the warm body before it completely collapsed. "Charles." Palm pressed lightly to his forehead a sigh escaping his lips. "What do you need." Erik had not been around in so long he had no idea what he could and couldn't feel.

"Serum. Ahhh!" He pressed the heels of hid palms against his temples. "Make them stop. Too loud. Always... so... loud." The sweat seemed pour from his brow. The worlds most powerful mutant, or one of them, reduced to this. His hand moved to wrap around Erik's wrist and squeeze hard enough to break. "Pain... they... won't.... shut... up."

He felt nothing with the grasp to his wrist gaze glazing over has he scooped the male to his arm. Body moved up the stairs with ease, smaller males body placed on mussed sheets heavy sigh raked his body looking for what his other was talking of.

He couldn't stop the scream that escaped him as he quickly took off his belt. "Table... mmmmfff.... syringe..." He had tears in his eyes as he began to tie the belt tightly around his arm. "All the way to the top." He took the belt in his mouth and bite down on it hard to muffle the cry of pain. "Pwease. huwwy." he was begging.

Time and pleas were not wasted on him within five minutes, the syringe was buried in his arm. "Now rest Charles, I will be gone when you wake." His tone quiet.

The screamed moan was still muffled as he felt the needle buried into his skin, it always seemed to burn at first and then as the voices faded and the intense pain stopped, it felt better than the greatest high. A hand moved, shaking to wrap around his forearm in an attempt to tell him not to leave.

Shaking palm wrapped around a sturdy muscle. Brow lifted to watch the display, pain one moment peace the next. A slight shake ran over strong muscles before being replaced by a calm facade. "Rest Charles if you wish me to stay I'll be around when you wake."

It was as if that was all he needed before his lids closed and sleep seemed to find him. He'd been awake, well he couldn't remember how long he'd been awake but it only took seconds for his body to relax, hand falling to the bed. Light mumbles in his sleep before hours seemed to pass. Lids finally opened to a very dark room. A sigh escaping his lips, thinking Erik was gone. "I knew you wouldn't stay."

Light seemed to flicker off the glass located to the south of the room. Large appendage moved to swirl golden brandy for a moment before raising it to thin lips. Swallowed a loud seeming grunt left him. "I did not go anywhere Charles, but your tone is noted.

It shocked him, that voice that seemed to come from the corner of the room that he couldn't see. "Well, it honestly wouldn't have surprised me. Do you blame me for the tone?" He moved to rise, propping himself against the head board. "Everyone grows tired and leaves at some point. It's the nature of things."

"You asked me to stay, so I did, and with the burying of that needle to your arm am I assume you can feel again?" Orbs focused slowly against the dimming light of Charles face. Thick glass placed with a heavy thud he rose.

"You almost..." He rose his hand pressing his index and thumb together to indicate a little amount of space between them. "Sound as if you care." His tone sarcastic as he spoke. "You know, they told me that if the bullet would have been left alone, I could still walk. This is your fault." Like a cat, the smaller male leaps from the bed and tackles Erik to the floor, hands around his neck. "This is your fault!" Knowing he couldn't really hurt him.

Face is stoic surprise not written anywhere, piercing blue orbs following his face. The air slowing becoming tighter, in the moment he had thought what he done right, thought he was saving a friend from an accident he caused. Larger palm rose thumb traced lightly against his cheek.

"You did this do me." Statement spoken through clenched teeth before anger turned into something else. The thumb tracing his cheek seemed to calm Charles slightly before tears rimmed his eyes, one slowly rolled onto the thumb. "And then you left me." He didn't know what to do, where to go. "You left me and you took them with you."

The light release to his neck gave him room to speak again, voice drawn out. "Charles, I had to leave you refused to come with me. Had I stayed the Americans would have killed me with no remorse. Would you prefer my death?”

"I wouldn't have let them." His voice seemed to crack, breaking slightly as he spoke before he moved from Erik's body and snaked into a dark corner of the room. "I would have tried to stop them. I would have stopped them."

Larger body moved crawled towards him like a snake. Rough palms pressed on either side of him against peeling wallpaper. "Charles my death would have been demanded, not even you would abuse your powers to save a monster like me."

"You're not a monster." Erik wouldn't be able to see the moisture gathered on his face, wouldn't be able to see the hurt that shone through his eyes, wouldn't be able too... "You can't let your past define who you are now, Erik." He swallowed hard.

"Then why are you letting it define you Charles." Voice firm frame moved closer, palms slid lower.

"I... I..." He didn't know what to say to this. Erik had hit the nail on the head and turned his logic against him. "That... that isn't fair." He moved the best he could from the embrace, not wanting to let anyone past the cage he'd built around himself so many years ago.

"Then I should take my leave, I made an unwise choice in returning." Orbs now seem flat distant than they were a moment before. Erik did not pride himself in moments of his own weakness.

"They... You always do." His tone seemed a bit cold and harsh but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what to say, that he drop to his knees and beg him to stay. "Things... I'm not like I use to be, Erik."

"Then perhaps I misinterpreted your wishes you know longer...or you never have wanted me...around." Erik was aware of his destructive nature orbs closing before he moved to stand.

"If I hadn't wanted you around, I wouldn't have went to such great lengths to help you, you mindless ape." His tone was raised, anger flashing through his eyes. "You... left... me... alone!"

"And had I stayed you would be alone permanently, I came back you blasted fool..”

"That makes no sense!" He rose his hands, moving them in a quivering motion on either side of his head before a frustrated groan escaped him.

"Had I stayed on that beach, you still would have hated me. The only difference is a much more permanent end, instead of jail they would have killed me. Yet you are to blind to see I came back, perhaps it would have been sooner had they not caught me a few months later.

He stopped moving, head turned to gaze into Erik's. They had caught him. He didn't really know how to process this. Then how did he escape. The thoughts running through his mind that didn't really seem to come to the surface. "They... you..." He shook his head, moving fast toward him, not knowing if it was the right thing to do but he stood on his tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I hate you." The statement was softly whispered without any real emotion behind it.

Large palms cup his face pulling him back the chaste kiss only being a tease. Taller male pressing a palm to each hip body dragged closer lips hovered for the briefest of times before claiming Charles mouth.

It unnerved him a little as the kiss was broken, not knowing what was going to happen until he felt the hands on his hips, being pulled closer and then... it was a wave that crashed into him with that claiming kiss, standing on his tip toes to make sure that every inch of skin could be pressed together before a moan vibrated between them. He didn't know what to do with his hands. One pressing against Erik's chest as the other rested on a hip.

He moved with a grace unthinkable in the present position both frames walked until they fell against a large mussed bed. Dull nails pressing into taut hip bones, mouth dragging for a moment before attention was returned to it. Rough tongue tracing a framed bottom lip.

The bed... the bed... the bed... The statement echoed in his mind as dust formed around them. God, he needed to clean. A yelp muffled by their lips as he felt the nails digging into his flesh and he couldn't stop the wiggle to help with the pain. His own hands, now working against Erik's back as nails racked down the flesh deep enough to draw blood.

Cotton shirt dimmed some of his nails, his own palms content to squeeze thin hips. Kiss broke mouth dragged lower to press against the nape of his neck. Even hidden the Cheshire grin he possessed could be felt. "Charles."

"Bloody hell." It was the only two words that he could form at the present moment as he trembled underneath actions of the slightly larger male. A soft moan escaping his body his hands moved to grip at the edge of the mattress.

"Should I continue, you told me yesterday it would prove pointless and has much has I love self gratification. I won't in this instance." He stilled his palms orbs watching the others face.

"I... I..." He couldn't stop himself from staring into Erik's face. No doubt he could see the small flicker of fear in his eyes. "I don't know, Erik." His tone turned more hushed as he spoke, not knowing what to do. "I want too but I..."

"Charles have you even tried anything, to see." His voice trailed off, body moved to rest on his knees.

"Not unless you count my hand." He wiggled up the mattress a little. "I have a toy but let's face it, toys these days are hard to come by and you get funny looks when walking into sex shops." He spoke it with a matter of fact tone. "And I can't see how a piece of rubber is any good compared to the real thing."

Palms slowly traveled up his legs. "Roll over Charles, I can see exactly what damage is done." His voice seemed to be smooth, orbs waiting to see if Charles would comply or rather wait. A greedy man yes but Erik would never force.

He gave a small nod, rolling over on his stomach but he was trembling slightly. Not knowing what was going to happen. He pressed his palms into the mattress and tried to relax as he closed his eyes and let a soft sigh escape his lips.

Warm breath started at the back of his neck, large palms tracing up his sides allowing a shirt to rise. Lips followed suit pressing warm open mouth kisses against his skin, stilling when he got to the scar before gentle lips where placed there. Palms dropped to slowly begin pulling his pants away.

The actions were causing goosebumps to form on his skin. Soft sighs and moans escaping his lips before he he held his breathe when Erik's lips came to his scar. He didn't say a word, raising his hips off the bed as his pants where lowered.

Pants removed, larger palm reached and positioned a pillow under the others hips. Rear now firmly in place he leaned back admiring it for a brief moment. "Oh I have missed you Charles."

He could feel the flush cross his cheeks as he pressed against the pillow. "You mean you missed my arse." He couldn't help the playful tone his voice took.

"Do you blame me? It is rather lovely." Digit placed in his own mouth a slight sucking sound could be heard before an obvious pop and a thick middle finger was pressed against a tight entrance. "A toy wouldn't do for you, so I cant help but wonder how my finger will."

He turned his head slightly against the mattress to watch what Erik was doing. "A finger holds a pulse, a person with it that can control the actions." His entrance seemed to tighten at the opposing digit.

"Must you think it over, just enjoy it Charles or ill stop." His tone firm has the digit pressed completely inside him and stilled. Other palm soft on his hip.

He nodded before a groaned moan escaped his lip as the finger breached his core, trying his best to still his hips as his back arched down, causing his stomach to press into the mattress.

"As I thought my little Charles doesn't want me to stop.” The digit curled for a moment before he began to pump it in and out of the tight muscles.

His breathing was slightly heavier than normal. Hands balled into the sheets as he cried out as the finger went to work. Wiggling his hips as he felt the curve that made his cock twitch against the bed.

Finger pressed inside a few more times working the male open before a second appendage was added. A small scissor like motion before burying them and curling each finger. "I think you feel rather well Charles.”

"Ahhhh. Bloody hell." It caused his breathe to hitch in his chest as he felt himself being prepped. "I... god." He couldn't stop the rolling of his hips as he moaned Erik's name softly, not being able to stop himself.

"Such a greedy little thing." His large palm moved before landing swiftly against an opposing cheek." Tell me what you want Charles I may feel generous enough to give.

"I am... ahhhh!!!" He was cut off by the cry that escaped his lips. The slap causing him to bare down harder on the fingers inside him. His breathe now heavy with want. "I've always wanted you." His bottom lip was being nibbled on between his teeth.

Slightly spread apart the fingers begin to scissor him open, small smirk playing at the corner. "And are you feeling everything okay Charles." He gave a slight twist of his fingers to drive his point.

"Ahhh.... yes." If forming sentences where possible at the moment, he would most likely be doing it. "Hurts a bit." His breathing coming out in pants as he spoke. His thighs trembling slightly. 

"Then you should have kept something for that in stock, I had no intentions of fucking you before I came here...my mind does tend to change though." He withdrew digits mouth leaning down before a tongue would be felt against his ring of muscles.

That confused him slightly. Not being able to put into words what he was thinking before he moaned loudly at the actions of his tongue, not being able to stop the rolling as his hands tightened in the bed sheets.

The tongue invaded him, claiming what was before drawing away far to soon. "Charles you've gone quiet on me.”

"I...." He whimpered slightly as the tongue was removed and he couldn't believe that fact that his hips wiggled toward him. "I'm sorry, Erik." His face flushing.

"Do you not enjoy my actions?" His tone soft, rising onto sturdy knees clothed cock pressed to a waiting entrance." I could stop if you prefer.

His eyes went wide with his actions before a soft moan escaped his lips and he rocked back against his clothed cock. "I'm not use to the a..ac...actions."

"But you like them yes?" He leaned over his back, body towering compared to Charles. Cock pressed closer a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Y... yes. I do." His body was still trembling, hard cock pressed against the bed as he tired to not rut against the mattress.

"Have you even been touched since I left Charles." He himself could imagine a few desperate nights when he thought another would do, but they always did something to ruin his illusion. A soft bite to a shoulder blade, hips rocking forward.

He shock his head, unable to talk let alone breathe as a strained moan escaped his lips with the bite to his shoulder. His back arching once again and god it felt like his cock would explode if something didn't happen soon. A small bead of swear rolled from his hairline down his cheek.

"My sweet sweet Charles, would you like to undress me?" His voice seemed daringly close to the others ear before he removed his body for him to make his choice.

"Bloody hell." It was soft spoken as he shivered with such a demanding voice. He nodded quickly. "I would, if it pleases you."

"You do quite a wonderful job of pleasing me, or my cock wouldn't be pressed so tightly to my trousers." He moved back to lean on his bottom an obvious tent to his pants.

He turned slowly, sitting up as he licked his lips. Eyes trying to look anywhere but the tent to his pants as he slowly started to remove articles of clothing.

"Charles darling it's yours, and i want you to do much more than look at it." His tone soft shirt discarded to the side.

"I know it's mine, sir" His tone was extremely submissive but held a certain amount of strength with it as his shirt was removed and tossed to the side, leaning forward to kiss Erik's shoulder. "Maybe I just want to savor the moment."

"And maybe I want to be drilling your tight little whole, but I'll be patient with you." His whole tone held cockiness like you could only imagine.

He couldn't stop his cheeks from turning cherry red as Erik's words echoed through his mind. "Maybe I want you to." His hands seemed to move a little quicker.

"Oh is that what it takes to make you hurry Charles, the promise of thick cock fucking a tight hole." Larger form leaned back allowing him far more room to work with.

"Bloody hell, shut up." His voice was quivering, hands trembling as he fought with the button on Erik's jeans. "You could just pop this bloody thing you know." With the button finally free the pants are quickly unzipped, Charles didn't even think as he leaned down, sucking that thick cock into his mouth.

The mouth was a welcome surprise a final loud moan echoing through the dark house has he bucked his hips forward." You don't want me to bloody shut up, your a greedy whore who loves every word I say Charles."

That statement went straight to his cock and it twitched horribly. He could only moan around the prick in his moan as his tongue twirled around the shaft, lapping at the slit before he began to quickly bob his head.

"Your gonna make me cum and I am not even going to have time to fuck that sweet little hole of yours." He kept the pace fast hips moving to roll faster into the warm mouth.

Charles didn't care, he wanted to taste him. His mouth keeping up with the movements of his hips as his hand moved to massage at a tight sack. His eyes rose to look at Erik's face the best he could.

Fingers tangle in dark hair and it only took moments for him to empty into his mouth. Orbs closed has he enjoyed every sweet moment of his release.

Oh god. There it was and he was so much sweeter than he had thought he would be. A slightly bitter after taste as he swallowed as much as he could, a small amount pooled from the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.

Picking his chin up he couldn't resist the urge of cleaning his own cum from his lovers lips before melding a kiss against him.

He melted into the actions into the kiss, not even being able to raise his arms. This man... this beautiful man had the best way of leaving him boneless with just a kiss. He moaned softly against it, letting his tongue dance across his bottom lip.

Mouth refused to part, large appendages moved to pull him into his lap." I have missed you Charles." Lips are gentler than you would expect pressing against his neck.

He gave a muffled squeak as he was pulled into his lap, pressing his own hard cock against Erik's stomach. "I... I..." His mind was slowly going blank. "Missed you too, Erik."

"You need me to take care of that aching cock for you Charles?" Palm wrapped around the prick and slowly pumping him." Though I suppose if you wish I can ride it for you."

He shook his head, forehead moving to rest against a taunt shoulder. "Don't... fucking hell..." He couldn't stop his hips from snapping against the palm. "What my back can handle." He closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the pain in his spine as he cried out in pleasure.

Large palm moved to support frame at lower back. Rough palm pumping a hard prick slowly before picking up the pace.--" Charles you need to cum."

"I.. I know that." His tone panting as he moved, snapping his hips harder against the rough palm and leaning into the hand at the same time. "Oh, bloody hell." He cried out. He was so close.

The palm slowed teasing the tip of a straining prick before wrapping back down. Lips pressed roughly to his neck enamels grazing the skin.

That was all it took, feeling those teeth mark his skin. A loud moan, a trembling of flesh and warm come was slipping over his hand and the streets. A groan of pain and Charles went limp against him


End file.
